


I want you, master

by watermelonxonion



Series: Maybe The Night Will Change Us [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Na Jaemin, Dom Lee Jeno, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Plot Twists, Smut, Spanking, Sub Na Jaemin, Top Lee Jeno, master kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonxonion/pseuds/watermelonxonion
Summary: Jeno caught Jaemin looking at him hungrily, saliva dripping from the sides of his mouth, so he made sure Jaemin got what he wants.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Maybe The Night Will Change Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789834
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	I want you, master

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like, 12 in the midnight because I'm thirsty for some NoMin action.

Jaemin stares at his watch. **4:23**.

_“Fuck, I hate this subject.”_ , he whispered under his breath. He wished time to go faster for the class to end, but the more he waits and looks at his watch, the more the time passes slowly.

He stares from across the room and sees Jeno patiently listening at the discussion of the teacher. Jeno sits beside the window, so Jaemin can clearly see the contours and details of the boy’s face.

\--------------------

Ever since their first day in the university, Jaemin already had a huge crush on Jeno. They first met at the school canteen. The canteen was full of people and struggles to find a seat, until he saw a vacant one.

 _“Hi, is this seat taken?”_ , he asked.

_“Uhh no. You may take it.”_

_“Thanks. By the way, I’m Na Jaemin and I’m studying architecture.”_

_“Oh hi, I’m Lee Jeno. I also study architecture.”_

They continued eating, Jaemin stealing glances at the boy beside him. Jeno caught him, making Jaemin choke a little on his food.

 _“Are you okay?”_ , Jeno asked.

 _“Yes, totally.”_ , Jaemin replied, covering his cheeks to hide his blush.

They finished eating and talked a little about themselves, and when they went back to their rooms, they were surprised that they were in the same class. They became friends soon, Jaemin being extra clingy to Jeno at times so he gets noticed, but Jeno seems to show no interest at him. He didn’t dare confess his feelings to Jeno, afraid to lose their friendship. He tried to distance himself a little from Jeno, thinking it might help but it won’t.

He wants Jeno. _I like Jeno. I want him so bad, but he doesn’t feel the same way. We’re just friends for him, but I want more than that._

\--------------------

He didn’t notice that he was already daydreaming, staring straight at Jeno while his saliva was dripping out from his mouth that he didn’t know was open. After a few minutes, he snapped out of it and regained consciousness of his surroundings. He touched his cheeks which felt warm and wet because of his drool. As he was wiping his mouth, he noticed that Jeno was looking at him with a smile.

_Shit! Did he see me drool while looking at him? Fuck, Jaemin what are you thinking?_

He was so shocked that he hid his face using his two hands. He looked at his watch. **4:30**. He just wished it would be time already because he wants to go home already from the embarrassment.

He carefully put his head on the table on top of his hands, reflecting on what he had done. He closed his eyes trying to forget what had happened.

Suddenly, he heard the school bell ring. _“Finally.”_ The teacher greeted them with a goodbye. As he was fixing his things, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

_“Jaemin-ah”_

He was in shock as he looked up, seeing Jeno looking down on him.

_“Oh, Jeno! W-why, what do you need?”_

His eyes fell on Jeno’s bulge, very obvious under his tight school pants. Jaemin sees the last person exit the classroom and close the door. Now they were alone inside the room. It was so silent he could hear his own breathing and the beating of his heart from nervousness.

_“What are you thinking earlier? You think I didn’t see you?”_

_“W-w-what did I do?”_

_“Oh, did my baby forget already?”_

Jaemin shivered at the nickname given to him. He felt the hand of Jeno on his shoulders becoming heavy every second.

_“Are you that hungry for me baby that you can’t wait for classes to end?”_

_“Uhhh Jeno-“_

He was still looking at Jeno’s bulge, eyes filled with lust and desire. The older noticed him staring at his crotch, so he moved his hips forward, his clothed member almost touching the younger’s lips to tease him.

_“What is it, baby?”_

_“Can I-”_ Jaemin’s throat seemed to dry out. He knows what he wants but couldn’t say it.

 _“What is it?”_ Jeno thrusting his hips forward even more so his bulge touched Jaemin’s nose a little, knowing what the younger wants but he wants the words to come from his baby’s mouth.

 _“Can I-I want to, uhm suck you, your cock Jeno. Please I want it.”_ , words finally coming out followed by a breathy moan.

_“Of course, baby. I’ll feed you with my fat cock, do you want that?”_

_“Yes, I want it. I want you Jeno.”_

_“Address me master.”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Yes what?”_

_“Yes master, I want you._

Jaemin lifted his hands to touch Jeno’s clothed dick. He felt Jeno’s cock twitch a little at his hands. He proceeded to unbuckle Jeno’s belt, and looked around a little, feeling hesitant that they might get caught, but his mind and whole body was full of burning desire. He pulled down Jeno’s school pants and boxers at the same time up to the older’s knee, freeing Jeno’s half-hard dick. He took a second to admire the sight in front of him. Jeno locked one of his hand on Jaemin’s hair, thrusting his hips a little back and forth to make his cock swing, as if signaling Jaemin to just swallow him already.

Jaemin took this as an approval and went to adjust his position, standing up from his chair and kneeling in front of Jeno. He held the master’s cock and aligned it in his mouth, opening it as big as possible. He moved his tongue inside his mouth, making Jeno moan a little and throw his head back at the heat of his baby’s mouth. He pushed his mouth slowly, adjusting to Jeno’s size.

_“Fuck, Jaemin you’re so good.”_

The younger hummed a little at the praise, Jeno growing weak in the knees at the vibration.

Jeno unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his toned chest and abs. _His body was like chiseled by gods to perfection_ , he thought. Jeno used his other hand to grab Jaemin’s arms and guided it from his chest down to the lines of his abs.

_“Do you like it, baby?”_

Jaemin pulled out his mouth and answered with a nod, proceeding to lick the slit of his master’s cock which was leaking with precum, then went down to suck his balls while looking at Jeno’s eyes through his lashes.

He can now feel his own pants tightening below him. He closed his eyes and put his hand on his crotch to pleasure himself, but Jeno was quick to pull Jaemin’s hair, making the younger tear in pain.

_“Who said you could touch yourself? I’m your master and you’ll only do what I say.”_

Jaemin just looked at him with teary eyes.

_“Answer please, baby.”_

_“Yes master.”_

_“How about I punish you for misbehaving?”_

He held the younger’s chin upwards, forcing him to open his mouth. Jeno quickly pushed his cock inside Jaemin’s mouth hitting the back of his throat and pulling back up, the younger coughing a few times and gasping for air.

_“P-please Jeno, just fuck me hard already please, I want you inside me so bad.”_

_“Ohh look at my baby. So needy. Such a little slut”_

_“Please, master. Fuck me like there’s no tomorrow.”_

_“Okay baby, I’ll make sure you can’t walk tomorrow to class by fucking you hard.”_

Jeno removed all his clothing and also helping his baby to undress, who was to tearing in pain and too tired to move even just a little. Jeno threw their clothes aside in a pile. He levelled himself with Jaemin and held his leaking cock.

_“Already wet for me baby?”_

Jaemin answered with a slight nod.

_“I want you to lie on your back, baby.”_

Jaemin obeyed his master immediately. He lied on the hard, cold floor, a deep contrast to the heat of the room and his burning desire to be fucked by his long-time crush. The older stood up and cleared some chairs to make space for them, then went to get something from his bag.

Jaemin opened his legs wide, breathing heavily and loudly to gain his master’s attention, who was rummaging in his bag finding a bottle of lube.

 _“Aren’t you glad I’m prepared for times like this.”_ , Jeno mumbled, getting the bottle out of his bag and holding it up. He finds Jaemin on the floor, legs opened wide and looking at him with cat eyes.

_“Trying to tease me baby?”_

_“Can you please just fuck me now?”_

Jeno quickly knelt in between his baby’s thighs. _“Patience!”_ He shouted, lifting Jaemin a little then slapped Jaemin’s ass. Jaemin let out a loud groan at the sudden action.

_“Sorry, master.”_

Jeno opened the bottle of lube, spreading generous amounts in his hands. He put Jaemin’s legs on his shoulders and positioned himself on top of his baby, one hand supporting himself up and the other rimming Jaemin’s tight pink hole.

_“Tell me if it hurts okay?”_

Jaemin hummed in response. Jeno kissed him on the lips and bit the other’s lower lip, asking permission for his tongue to enter the younger’s mouth. He then slowly pushed his fingers into Jaemin’s hole, the younger moaning into the kiss. He let his fingers stay there for a while, wanting the younger to adjust first to his fingers while kissing him sloppily. Jaemin can’t hold back his tears in pain and pleasure, the feeling of being penetrated by Jeno’s tongue and finger at the same time.

Jaemin broke the kiss, putting his two hands on Jeno’s waist. _“Move please.”_

Jeno quickly pulled back his fingers, then slamming it down again into Jaemin’s hole. Then a second finger came in, making Jaemin moan louder than before. He didn’t bother if anyone hears him, he just gives in to the feeling of being filled. Jeno scissor his fingers to open Jaemin’s hole wide, then twisted his hands to find a certain spot. When he saw Jaemin clench his fingers and let out a moan, he remembered that spot and tried to abuse it, the younger arching his back and holding his body up with the supported by both of his elbows.

A third finger was added, and as it came down it hit a bundle of nerves inside him, tightening his hole around Jeno’s fingers and almost bringing him to the edge.

 _“Please, master fuck me already. Ahh-ah-I, I’m cumming”_ , Jaemin whined.

Jeno quickly pulled his fingers and held the base of Jaemin’s cock. _“No cumming until I say.”_

 _“On all fours, baby.”_ Jeno commanded as the younger quickly switched his position. He gulped in nervousness. Just by seeing Jeno’s cock, he can feel his knees grow weak. The older grabbed the bottle of lube to put generous amounts of it on his big, fat cock.

He spread Jaemin’s cheeks to get a better view of his tight hole, spitting on it and rimming his tongue around it. He got back up and aligned his cock on Jaemin’s hole, the younger almost losing his balance when Jeno slammed his cock down in one go.

_“Ahh fuck, ah-ohh, Jeno you’re so big.”_

Jeno smiled at the compliment, thrusting his hips in a faster motion, making Jaemin arch his back more at the feeling of being full. He never failed to hit the younger’s prostate every time which made Jaemin lose all his senses.

_“Fill me with your cum, master. Feed your baby with your sweet milk.”_

_“You’re such a little slut, baby.”_

Jaemin tightened his hole around Jeno’s cock, sending them both in a feeling of ecstasy. _“You’re so tight baby.”_ , Jeno breathily says as he threw his head back feeling the tight heat of Jaemin’s soft walls around his cock.

 _“AAHHHH!!”_ , Jaemin shouted as Jeno spanked him as he thrusts.

_“That’s for staring at me a while ago.”_

Jaemin was so wrecked. A second hand came, which made Jaemin cry out loud and close his eyes.

_“That’s for your impatience.”_

The cheeks of her butt were now deep red. He knows it will bruise tomorrow. _Shit he really won’t let me come to school tomorrow_ , _he thought_.

As the third hand touched his skin, he was startled. He hears a familiar voice.

 _Fuck, it was Sir Kim_.

_“Goodbye class!”_

_“Goodbye, Sir Kim!”_

He opened his eyes, wide with shock and confusion, as he heard the school bell ring. He was breathing heavily and panting as sweat streamed down his face down to his neck, feeling like he ran ten laps on the football field.

_Shit, it is a dream!_

_“Jaemin-“,_ their teacher called. _”-this is a warning for sleeping in my class.”_

Jaemin just stared, still confused to what was happening. The dream feels so real. He slapped his cheeks lightly to regain his senses. It was just a dream all along. _“I wish it was real.”_

He then felt that his pants were a little wet and was shocked when he saw his bulge growing under. He looked around the room to see if anyone is looking, and saw Jeno walking towards him. He quickly put a book on top of his bulge to hide it from the older.

Jaemin looked at Jeno with a worried face.

_“Are you okay?”_

_“Yes, I-I’m fine.”_

_“Okay then, I’m leaving. And by the way, I want you to know that you’re moaning out loud in your sleep. Having sex dreams?”_ , Jeno asked him jokingly and laughed out loud, waving goodbye to Jaemin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you like this one. I also plan of making a sequel on this, so please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Also, follow me on twitter, @marksH2Omelon. I'm also making AUs there so check it out if you want.


End file.
